Currently, there exists a wide variety of different devices and systems for irrigating lawns, flower beds, bushes, trees, crops and various other types of plants.
There exists conventional garden hoses made of a flexible plastic or rubber hose material having a male connector on one end and a female connector at an opposite end. This hose material is made to be water impenetrable so that water does not leak from the hose as it passes from one end to the other, and serves as a conduit for conveying water from point A to point B. Another conventional hose available is a soaker type hose having a male connector at one end and female connector at an opposite end. The hose material of the soaker type hose is purposely configured, constructed, designed or otherwise selected so that water passes through the wall of the hose when water is fed into one end of the hose and the opposite end of the hose is plugged or blocked. The conventional soaker hose is a flexible hose that can be bent into various shapes, and is typically utilized above ground. For example, the soaker hose can be threaded around plants and bushes of a planting bed.
There exists many versions of water sprinklers for directing water into the air to then fall upon the ground and irrigate same. However, most above ground and below ground sprinkler systems waste a large percent of the water supplied that never reaches the roots of plants requiring watering.
Specifically, the conventional hoses and sprinkling devices do not conserve valuable or precious water with a large percentage being lost to runoff, drainage and/or evaporation into the air.
The present invention provides a significant improvement over the conventional hoses and sprinklers to provide irrigation water from a remote water source directly to the roots of the plants while preventing runoff, drainage and/or evaporation waste of the water.